halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
HVS/AP-HE
HVS/AP-HE, or High Velocity Shield/Armour Piercing-High Explosive, was the standard ballistic small arms round used by The Royal Allegiance during the Swarm War. History Designed in 2558, the round was the result of an official request to the Allegiance military research department, CHARON. It was in response to a request for a round that could a) penetrate both shielding and armour, and b) do lethal secondary damage through an action such as incendiary, high explosive and other such mechanisms. Usage The round was used in practically all small arms and cannon rounds in all engagements. More used than any other ammunition type, it was considered the basic round for Allegiance forces. It could be used against heavily shielded and armoured infantry targets, and even some lightly armoured vehicles. It was designed to be an all round ammunition, capable of piercing both shielding and armour, and then delivering a secondary damage effect to maximise lethality. Technical Details The round basically featured three basic elements; the shield piercing element, the armour piercing one and the secondary damage one. High Velocity Shield Piercing Probably the most advanced and effective feature of the round was its ability to penetrate powerful shielding. Towards the rear of the bullet was a small particle forcefield generator. This was powered by a minute power source which activated as the round left the barrel, providing more than enough power for a few seconds in flight. The shield was arranged in a conical shape, with the narrow point projected out in front of the bullet. Upon contact with a shield, the forcefield would force a small hole in the shields, indiscriminate of their strength. The hole would only be maintained for a split second and would thereafter collapse, though it was enough for the bullet to pass through the gap. As the shield was particle based, it was equivalent to a conventional penetrator; instead it was projected out in front of the bullet and specifically aimed at piercing shielding. As a result of the forcefield, the area of high pressure usually occurring at the front of a fast moving object, such as an aircraft or bullet, was shifted instead to in front of the forcefield. This did not deplete the field’s power by a noticeable amount, but allowed the bullet to travel faster than it would normally without the presence of a forcefield. This effect, although widely documented, is in essence a side-effect of the shield defeating field, albeit a welcome one. As a result the bullet had roughly a 30% velocity increase over other, similarly weighted bullets. Armour Piercing The armour piercing component of the round consisted of a ballistic cap, a lightweight synthetic material designed to deform on impact, and arranged in an aerodynamic shape. Below that was a penetrator core of CVT (Chromium Vanadium Tungsten) and Austenitic Steel alloy. This alloy had been condensed using gravitational field manipulation, achieving an 82% smaller material for the same weight allowing it to be used in larger quantities and higher masses. It had then been liquefied by ion fusers, then bombarded with charged particle vibrating waves as the material cooled. This dramatically improved the bonding strength of the molecules and guaranteed the penetrator would hold its shape on contact with the target. High Explosive Behind this was a pre-fragmented block of tungsten carbide, with a delayed fuse in the centre. Once the bullet penetrated the armour, the fuse was activated on a split second timer. This fuse contained a plasma based high explosive compound, which fragmented the pre-weakened tungsten carbide, in turn heavily damaging organic structures and internal organs.